Hoofdstuk 4
<< Hoofdstuk 3 Hoofdstuk 5 >> Hoofdstuk N°4 –HET SPOOK VAN HET COLLEGE Dit keer is Amber te ver gegaan en je besluit het haar betaald te zetten. Maar het loopt verkeerd af en je wordt gestraft met taken die je na school moet uitvoeren! Er gaat ook een gerucht rond dat er een spook in de school rondwaart na de lessen... Waar of niet? Aan jou om het uit te zoeken! Trailer Er is geen trailer voor dit hoofdstuk. Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Nathaniel-ep4.jpeg Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N˚4-–HET SPOOK VAN HET COLLEGE Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 4! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- Geef de nieuwe leraar een rondleiding door de school. Ga naar alle plekken in het gebouw die je tot nu toe kent: het klaslokaal, het studentenlokaal, de gang, het plein, de tuinclub en de gymzaal. Er is een gesprekje bij iedere plek die je bezoekt. Als je alle plekken hebt bezocht, ga dan terug naar de gang. Mr. Faraize zal je bedanken en dan heb je de doelstelling afgerond. Praat met de studenten om een manier te vinden om wraak te nemen op Amber. Vind Iris twee keer, en ze geeft je een idee. Koop hetzelfde shirt, ketting en tas als Amber in de kledingboutiek. Trek ze aan en ga terug naar de school. Je kan de kleren in de kledingboutiek vinden, de naam ‘Amber’ vind je op ieder object. Koop de kleren en ga terug naar de school met de kleren aan. Je komt Amber tegen die jouw plan opmerkt en de doelstelling zal worden afgerond. Oeps! Het heeft niet gewerkt. Praat met de studenten om een andere manier te vinden om wraak te nemen op Amber. Zoals de doelstelling al zegt moet je met de andere studenten gaan praten. Vind twee manieren om Amber terug te pakken en voer ze uit. Je moet Nathaniel en Castiel vinden en praat met hen beiden. Beiden jongens geven je een idee en nu moet je alleen de spullen halen in het cadeauwinkeltje. Vind een spuitbus en graffiti Amber’s kluisje. Castiel > Koop een spuitbus en bespuit Amber’s kluisje. Koop plastikke spinnen en verstop ze in Amber’s kluisje. Nathaniel > Verstop de plastikke spinnen in Amber’s kluisje. Als je met Castiel en Nathaniel hebt gesproken en beide spullen hebt gekocht, ga dan terug naar de gang. Jouw Zoetje zal zeggen dat er niemand meer op de gang is en de acties zullen automatisch worden uitgevoerd. (Je hoeft dus niet op haar kluisje te klikken!) >>Deze doelstellingen worden afgerond als haar kluisje is bespoten. Vind iets om de graffiti mee schoon te maken en wacht met Li na school om de trap schoon te maken. Je moet Nathaniel twee keer tegenkomen, hij zal de spullen voor je klaar zetten. Je kan ze vinden in het studentenlokaal nadat je hem voor de tweede keer hebt gesproken. Vind de graffiti op de trap en maak het schoon. Ga deze nieuwe plek in aan het einde van de gang. Maak de graffiti schoon door er gewoon op te klikken. Loop door de gang totdat jouw Zoetje praat over de schone graffiti en je opdracht zal klaar zijn. Vind Li en ga naar huis. Je kan haar vinden bij de trap. Dus ga heen en weer. Vind twee verdachte objecten waar het spook was verschenen en vraag om de mening van Nathaniel of Castiel. Op de vloer vind je stukjes plastic en op de trap vind je peukjes. Praat met Nathaniel of Castiel om deze doelstelling af te ronden. Wacht tot de avond en ga terug of het spook terug is. Ga naar de hoofdingang en ontgrendel een gesprek om alle studenten naar huis zien vertrekken. Wees er zeker van dat er niemand meer in de school is voordat je op het spook gaat jagen. Je moet Nathaniel vinden die iets langer in de school is gebleven. Vind nog 2 verdachte objecten en vraag om de mening van Nathaniel of Castiel. Bij de trap, op de grond, een notitieboekje en een rode stuk plastic. Praat met Nathaniel of Castiel om deze doelstelling af te ronden. Koop een camera en wacht tot de avond om een foto te maken van het spook. Koop een camera in het cadeauwinkeltje en ga terug naar de trap. >>Einde van het hoofdstuk. Tijd voor je afspraakje! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 5! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Ah, goeiedag en welkom, meneer.」 *A. Dis is het studentenlokaal, als u nog eens hulp nodig heeft, kunt u het Nathaniel vragen, hij is erg behulpzaam. + *B. Dis is het studentenlokaal, als u nog een hulp nodig heeft, kunt u het Nathaniel vragen, die doet alles om een goeie indruk te maken. - *C. Dis is het studentenlokaal, als u nog eens hulp nodig heeft, kunt u hierheen komen… = 「''Wat, meen je dat?」 *A. Nee, het is een grapje! - *B. Natuurlijk meen ik het! Doe alsjeblieft wat. + *C. Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik het hierover heb! = 「''Het spijt me echt, ze kan echt moeilijk zijn soms, thuis de laatste tijd ook… Misschien kan ik je terugbetalen wat ze afpakte.」 *A. Het gaat niet om het geld… Je zou met haar kunnen praten zodat ze me tenminste met rust laat. + (Je krijgt $15) *B. Ze heeft $10 afgepakt. Maar ik wil haar ook een lesje leren! - (Je krijgt $10) *C. Oké, geef me de $10 en we zullen het er niet meer over hebben. / (Je krijgt $10) 「''Nog niet, ik heb geen tijd gehad.」 *A. Kom op, het is je zus, haast je wat! - *B. Oké, er is tenslotte geen haast meer bij nu. - *C. Oké, ik zal terugkomen. + 「''Eh… Nee. Sorry.」 *A. Oké, ik moet een manier vinden om het je zus betaald te zetten. = *B. Oké, ik wil wraak nemen op je zus. - *C. Oké, wil je me helpen haar haar verdiende loon te geven? - 「''Wil je wraak? Is het niet stom om je net zoals haar te gedragen?」 *A. Ik wil dat het erger is dan wat zij doet! = *B. Het is oké, rustig! Niks ernstigs. - *C. Nou, blijkbaar wil het secretariaat niks doen, dus ik ga er zelf voor zorgen. - 「''Ik heb eindelijk met Amber gepraat.」 *A. Ja ik weet het, bedankt, ze heeft net tegen me staan gillen. Wat heb je haar verteld? - *B. Ik heb het gemerkt, het duurde niet lang voordat ze tegen me kwam gillen. Moest dat wat je haar hebt verteld helpen? = *C. En wat heb je haar verteld? Het heeft in elk geval niet gewerkt… - 「''Ah… Ze nam het slecht op en zei dat als ik dat zou doen, ze onze ouders zou vertellen dat ik haar pest op school.」 *A. Nou en, dat is toch niet waar? = *B. Dat verdiende je, ik vertel je al de hele tijd dat je zus een lastpak is. - 「''Ja, blijkbaar… Maar ik ben verrast door mijn zus. ik wist niet dat ze zo op school is. Ik had eerder naar je moeten luisteren.」 *A. Eindelijk geef je je fout toe! Wil je me dan helpen? - *B. Het is oké, maar dan kan je me helpen, vind je niet? - *C. Je kan het goedmaken door me te helpen, niet? = 「''Je hebt het over je wraakactie, niet? Wat wil je precies?」 *A. Om haar van school te laten sturen! - *B. Een paar tips, iets dat ze niet echt leuk vindt… = *C. Om haar te laten lijden! - 「''Ze is altijd doodsbang geweest voor spinnen, misschien kan je dat gebruiken?」 *A. Je zegt me dat ik moet gaan zoeken naar… Spinnen? Bah. - *B. Maar ik ben ook bang van spinnen! = *C. Wat moet ik met spinnen? - 「*Naam* De directrice zei me net dat je gestraft bent omdat ze je betrapte terwijl je met Li graffiti spoot op een kastje?!」 *A. Ja, het is jouw schuld, het duurde te lang om die spinnen in haar kastje te leggen en ik werd betrapt! - *B. Ja, Li zag me, ze bemoeide zich ermee en we zijn allebei gestraft. = *C. Ja… Ik kreeg overal de schuld van en dit is de eerste keer dat ik wat verkeerd doe… - 「''Ik zei toch dat het een slecht idee was om zoiets te doen.」 *A. O, hou maar op met die preek. - *B. Maar het was zo verleidelijk… Ik had gewoon geen geluk. + *C. Ik was gewoon op de verkeerde plaats op het verkeerde moment, maar ik zou het opnieuw doen als ik de kans kreeg. - 「''O ja, je was hier na schooltijd… Wat heb je dan gezien?」 *A. Is alles oké? Je ziet er gek uit. - *B. Nou… Eh, ik was hier met Li, weet je, waarom? Je ziet er gek uit. - *C. Raad eens! = 「(Hij hoest) Een… Een spook zeg je''」 *A. Ja! Het was zo angstaanjagend! Ik was op de trap met Li, we wilden vertrekken en we hoorden lawaai en zagen een schaduw! En… We renden weg. - *B. Ja, we hoorden een soort gil en toen verscheen er een grote schaduw! = *C. Ik denk het, ik weet eigenlijk niet of het een spook was, maar we zagen een schaduw in de vorm van een mens verschijnen. = 「''Het moet je verbeelding zijn geweest.」 *A. Nee, ik zeg je dat er een spook is! Ik ga het onderzoeken… - *B. We hebben het ons niet allebei verbeeld! Ik ga een onderzoek uitvoeren. = *C. Ik denk het niet… Ik ga een onderzoek uitvoeren. = 「''Waarom wil je een onderzoek uitvoeren? Geloof je echt in spoken?」 *A. Ja, ik geloof echt dat ze bestaan. = *B. Misschien? Er was hier in elk geval iets, dat staat vast. = 「''Wat stukjes plastic en sigarettenpeuken? Dat bewijst helemaal niks.」 *A. Snap je het niet?! – *B. Eh… Nou er was daar iemand. = *C. Er is toch geen nachtwaker op deze school, hè? Iris dacht daaraan. = 「''Wat heb je weer gezien?」 *A. Je weet heel goed waar ik het over heb! - *B. Het spook is opnieuw verschenen! - *C. Nou, ik hoorde eigenlijk hetzelfde geluid, maar ik heb niks gezien… = 「''Maar iemand heeft het vandaag misschien gewoon verloren. Ik zal het bijhouden als je wil, in geval iemand het komt ophalen.」 *A. Nee, ik weet zeker dat deze objecten na schooltijd verloren werden. En ik ga uitzoeken van wie ze zijn. - *B. Nee, ik ga uitzoeken wie hier ‘s nachts rondhangt! - *C. Nee, ik ga uitzoeken wie hier ‘s nachts rondhangt! = (Jij begint een gesprek) *A. Ik zag je eerder met Castiel! = *B. Wat verberg je voor me? *C. Kom op, geef alles toe! 「''Je moet me vergist hebben in iemand anders.」 *A. Behandel me niet als een idioot! *B. Ik denk dat ik je nu wel kan herkennen. = *C. Waarom wil je het me niet vertellen?! 「''Oké, goed, ja we waren aan het praten. Het kan zelden voorkomen.」 *A. Oké, maar over wat? - *B. Maar wat zijn jullie aan het broeden?… *C. Je bent niet echt voorkomend! - ---- 'Castiel' (Jij begint een gesprek) *A. Dus dit is het plein, wees voorzichtig als u hierheen komt, niet iedereen is even vriendelijk. + *B. Dus dit is het plein, maar de leraren komen hier niet vaak, als u begrijpt wat ik bedoel. - *C. Dus dit is het plein, waar alle delinquenten rondhangen, zoals u kan zien. - (Jij begint een gesprek) *A. Niet te geloven! Wist jij dat Amber geld van mij heeft gestolen? - *B. Oef, ik heb die leraar eindelijk rondgeleid in de school. + *C. Amber is een echte trut! - 「''Ik weet het, ik weet het, dat had je me al verteld…」 *A. Nee wacht! Deze keer had ze geld van me gestolen. - *B. (vertrek) = 「''Zeg klein meisje, heb je ook wat zakgeld voor mij?」 *A. Ja, natuurlijk. Momentje, ik zal kijken hoe veel ik bij me heb… - *B. Je maakt een grapje?! - *C. ….. + 「''Ah, ideeën?」 *A. Niet echt… = *B. Zeg! Aangezien Amber een afspraakje met jou wil, kunnen we misschien samen een plannetje bedenken? = 「''Huh? Zoals?」 *A. Mmm… Je kan haar vragen voor een afspraakje met jou, en dan stel je haar ten schande voor iedereen. – *B. Mmm… We kunnen een foto van ons samen maken en het achteraf aan haar geven? - *C. Mmm… En was als je het ineens omhelst?! - 「''Ik heb geen idee, ik heb er niet over nagedacht…」 *A. Kom op, alsjeblieeeft. - *B. Een delinquent zoals jij heeft vast een paar ideeën! - *C. Zelfs geen klein ideetje? = 「''Met je vingers?」 *A. Ha ha, erg grappig... - *B. Nou, ik heb het nog nooit eerder gedaan! = *C. Meen je dat nu serieus? - 「''Hoe?」 *A. Ik werd betrapt toen ik haar kastje bespoot met graffiti! = *B. Jouw plan stinkt! Ik werd betrapt door de directrice! - *C. Ik kan het niet geloven, ik werd betrapt op de laatste seconde! = 「''Deed je het overdag? Ben je dom of wat?」 *A. Het spijt me dat ik jouw gaven niet heb! - *B. Je kon me op z’n minst waarschuwen als je het een slecht idee vond! - *C. Nou ja… Het is klaar nu, ik werd gestraft en nu moet ik de graffiti schoonmaken. = 「''Ga je me het grote nieuws nog vertellen?」 *A. Ik was bij de trap met Li toen ik een spook zag! = *B. Ik zag een spook! - *C. Je hebt echt geen idee? - 「''Jij bent soms echt zo kwetsbaar! Natuurlijk niet, spoken bestaan niet kleine meid.」 *A. Ik denk dat ze bestaan. - *B. Hoe kan je uitleggen wat ik dan had gezien?! - *C. Ik weet het niet, maar er was iets bij de trap. = 「''Dus? Spoken eten plastic en roken nu, is dat het?」 *A. Ga je nog stoppen met me voor gek te zetten?! - *B. Iemand was daar aan het roken. = 「''Hm… Het zou me verbazen als je iets zag.」 *A. Ik ben eigenlijk weggerend voordat ik kon zien wat het was, maar ik heb het gehoord! = *B. How do you know what I saw or didn’t see? - *C. I’m telling you! I heard the same noise as the other day! - 「''Nou ja, zulke dingen kunnen gebeuren.」 *A. Maar jij niet, jij haat het! = *B. Je praatte over? *C. Je verbergt iets, ik weet het zeker! 「''Weet je niet wat dit is?」 *A. Something made of plastic. - *B. Een stuk sierraad. - *C. Iets voor de gitaar. + ---- 'Iris' 「''Geen idee… Denk je echt dat dat het probleem oplost?」 *A. Niet noodzakelijk iets echt gemeens… + *B. Ja en nee, het kan me niet schelen, ik wil gewoon dat ze wat boet voor haar gedrag. – 「''Aangezien mode zo belangrijk is voor Amber, zal het haar zeker dwars zitten als je naar school komt in dezelfde kleren als zij. Probeer het maar.」 *A. Bedankt, ik zal het proberen, ik heb tenslotte niks te verliezen. + *B. Dat lijkt me een heel slecht idee, maar ik zal het proberen. – ---- 'Rosalie' 「''Hé, kijk uit waar je loopt!」 *A. Wat? Jij liep gewoon tegen me aan! = *B. Sorry, ik had je niet gezien. + Category:Index Category:Hoofdstukken lijst